


Going Further

by Dieced



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: Finally having an evening alone together, Jace and Gideon take the next step in their relationship.





	Going Further

**Author's Note:**

> In (belated) honour of Valentine's Day, I finally kicked my ass into editing the first piece of smut I ever wrote. This thing has been collecting dust for two years.

Jace fumbled his hand against his chambers' door, trying desperately to turn the lock closed with his shaking fingers, but unwilling to turn his gaze away from Gideon, who had him pressed against the door with his entire body and was kissing him fiercely. After several failed attempts, Gideon drew back just enough to nudge Jace's hand out of the way and close the lock himself, then took both of Jace's trembling hands and pressed them to the door on either side of his head and lowered his mouth onto Jace's throat, kissing and licking gently.

 When Jace's shaking had stilled and he began panting softly, Gideon drew back again to look closely at Jace's face, and asked, “You alright?”

 “Y-yeah,” Jace cleared his throat and spoke again, steadier, “Yeah, I'm alright.”

 “You were shaking.”

 Jace smiled softly, taking a few calming breaths. “I'm okay. It's not- I'm not nervous, it's more like... excitement? Or, ah...”

 “It's been too long?” Gideon offered, sensing Jace was beginning to fumble his words.

 Jace closed his eyes and pressed their lips together again. When they paused to draw breath, he nodded. “Far too long”

 Releasing Jace's hands, Gideon brought one arm around Jace's waist, pulling him away from the door. His other hand reached up and slowly undid the clasp on Jace's cloak, letting it fall away. As Gideon walked them backwards towards the bed he continued to remove Jace's gear one-handedly, never fully releasing Jace from his embrace. Jace returned the favor, practiced hands making short work of Gideon's armor. When they were both finally down to their underclothes, Jace drew Gideon down to sit beside him on the bed, resting one hand on Gideon's shoulder and the other at the back of his neck, bringing him into another kiss. Gideon continued to hold his arm tightly around Jace's waist, running his other hand slowly up and down Jace's thigh but otherwise waiting patiently, sensing Jace was trying to put his thoughts into words again.

 Jace's eyes glowed briefly blue, then Gideon felt the familiar brush of Jace's mind against his, not entering yet, but asking permission. He was momentarily surprised by Jace's hesitation, but squeezed Jace's thigh reassuringly in what he hoped was answer enough.

  _'Gideon, I want to try going further with you tonight. I want you to... I, ah, want you inside me?'_

  _'Are you sure?'_ Gideon thought back, _'Last time we slept together, you seemed uneasy about any kind of penetration.'_

  _'I know. I was. But I've never been with a man like this before now, and I didn't know what to expect. But I feel ready now. I did some research. I read some books about this sort of thing, although they were not easy to find without anyone noticing, but I think I have a better idea of what happens, and how to-'_

 “Okay,” Gideon said out loud, cutting Jace off. He laughed softly, which Jace flushed slightly at, although he smiled as well. “Alright, I believe you. Just set the pace you're comfortable with, and I'll follow along. Tell me if there's anything you want me to do. And promise me you'll say if you want to stop?”

 “A-alright.”

 “Promise me, Jace.”

 “Yeah. I mean, um,” Jace took a deep breath; his hands had started shaking again without him noticing. “I promise I'll say if I want to stop.”

 That seemed enough for Gideon, and he brought his hands up to cup Jace's face gently. “How do you want me?”

 Jace leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly. “Laying down. On your back.”

 Gideon complied, moving to help Jace remove the last of his clothes, then watching quietly as Jace removed the last of his own as well. His eyes roamed over the white markings on Jace's skin, watching how they moved as Jace leaned over to fetch something from a drawer in his bedside table. He came back holing a small glass vial of fancy looking oil and moved to straddle Gideon's hips. When he uncorked it and poured the oil over his fingers, Gideon noticed that it was lightly scented, which he raised his eyebrows at.

 “You were prepared for this?” he asked, although it wasn't really a question.

 Jace answered anyway. “I always try to be prepared for as many things as possible.”

 Gideon chose not to comment further on that, bringing his hands up to Jace's hips and rubbing soft circles into them. Jace closed the vial and set it beside them, then braced one hand on Gideon's chest and reached behind himself with the other. Gideon watched his face closely as Jace slid a finger into himself. His eyes closed and he bit his lip in concentration, beginning to work the finger in and out. His mouth fell open and he let out a soft gasp, not quite pained, but not in pleasure either.

 Gideon picked up the vial and poured some into his hand, which he then held just above Jace's still-soft cock. “May I?”

 Jace opened his eyes and looked down, considered for a moment, then nodded. Gideon wrapped his hand around Jace's member and rubbed his hand lightly over it a few times to coat it in the oil, then took a firmer grip and began to work his hand up and down, still keeping his eyes on Jace's face.

 Jace watched Gideon's hand for a few moments, enjoying the feeling. As he slowly hardened and his breathing quickened, he began to move his finger inside himself again, cautiously adding a second. He was surprised to find he had relaxed significantly and felt only some slight discomfort, and began moving his hand faster. Gideon sped up his hand as well, and as the feeling of warm tension began to build beneath Jace's stomach, he found he was enjoying the feeling of stretching himself open too. He began to rock his hips, and added a third finger.

 After a few minutes Jace's wrist began to ache from the awkward angle, but his fingers were sliding in without much resistance. “Gideon that's enough,” he breathed out quietly, and the stroking immediately stopped, although he didn't remove his hand. “I'm ready.”

 “You're sure?” Gideon asked, sitting up on his elbow. “I've slept with other men before, I could prepare you a bit more? My fingers are bigger than yours.”

 Jace shook his head and took the vial from Gideon, pouring more onto his hand and reaching behind himself to grasp Gideon's cock, jerking him quickly to full erection while slicking him up. “It's... I'm fine, just let me... let me go slow...” Jace shifted his hips back and lined Gideon's cock up. Gideon took hold of Jace's hips again as Jace began to lower himself onto him.

 “Ah... ahh...” Jace's mouth hung open and he breathed out sharply. As Gideon's dick finally breached inside him Jace let his hand fall back onto Gideon's leg, holding himself up. His eyes scrunched up and his legs began to shake, and Gideon nearly sat up an alarm.

 “Jace?! Jace, you're trembling again. Are you in pain, do we need to stop?”

 “No, no, not in pain,” Jace gasped out. “I'm just too tense, just need to... just need to relax.”

 Gideon hesitated, but Jace seemed honest about not being in pain, so he relented. He slowly rubbed his hands in circles against Jace's hips, then down his thighs, and back up his sides, while Jace focused on evening out his breathing and willing himself to relax. Soon enough his limbs stilled and his muscles loosened, and he let himself slide the rest of the way down easily. He let out a deep breath of air and leaned forward, putting his hands on Gideon's shoulders and smiling loosely down at him.

 “You're okay?” Gideon asked again, returning his smile.

 “Yeah,” Jace reassured him. “It just felt more, well ah, _more_ than I expected.”

 Jace gave his hips an experimental rock, and when he felt no pain, he slowly began to move himself up and down, getting used to the feeling of Gideon's dick pressing in and out of him. Gideon kept his hips still, letting Jace ride him at his own pace, and took Jace's member in hand again, stroking him casually.

 Soon the tension began to build up inside Jace again, and he moved himself faster. He began to feel hotter and hotter, and soon he was sweating. Gideon had picked up his pace in response, and Jace could feel himself getting close, but his thighs began to ache and he couldn't keep up the pace he wanted. When his muscles began to quiver from exertion he had to stop. He slouched forward, breathing heavily, and Gideon reached up to stroke his face in concern.

 “Jace?”

 “I'm close, but... my legs... I can't keep this up. Can we change position?”

 “Of course,” Gideon said, sitting up and pulling out of Jace. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and easily lifted him up, turning them around so Jace could lay on the bed. Jace didn't object, and allowed Gideon to maneuver them so Jace was lying at the edge of the bed with Gideon standing before him. Gideon took Jace's legs in his arms, supporting him under his knees. “Relax your legs,” he asked. “Is this okay for you?”

 “Yes,” Jace hummed softly, “thank you.”

 Gideon released one of Jace's legs briefly to guide himself back to Jace's entrance, then began thrusting, trying to match Jace's pace from earlier. Jace stroked himself absentmindedly, focusing more on the feeling of Gideon inside him. It felt different from this angle, and now that Gideon was doing the moving, he could fully contemplate the sensation. His entrance was beginning to ache from the stretch and friction, but he found he enjoyed the feeling, almost craved more of it. The feeling of Gideon's dick pushing deep inside him was strange but arousing, and the friction and heat were driving him closer to the edge. His head lolled back and his mouth hung open as he panted and gasped.

  _'Gideon I'm so close,'_ he warned telepathically, not trusting his voice.

 Gideon nodded in understanding and stepped up his pace, Jace's hand working himself faster too. The pressure in his gut built until Jace closed his eyes tightly, clenched his legs around Gideon, and came with a low cry, climaxing onto his stomach.

 Gideon's pace faltered when Jace clenched around him, but he kept thrusting through Jace's orgasm. When Jace slumped bonelessly against the sheets and looked up at him with a tired, satisfied smile, Gideon almost came at the sight and the swell of emotion it wrought.

 “Jace, do you want me to come inside you?”

 Jace flushed slightly at the words and shifted. “I... I'm not sure,” he said honestly, “maybe not this time?”

 “I understand,” Gideon said as he pulled out, taking himself in hand and jerking himself the rest of the way to completion, grunting lowly as he came into his hand.

 Gideon lay down next to Jace and moved to embrace him but hesitated, feeling the rapidly cooling mess on his own body. “I... we should probably get cleaned up first,” he said regretfully, but Jace put a hand on his shoulder before he could get up.

 Jace turned his gaze in the direction of his chambers' connected bathroom, and his eyes steadily glowed blue. Soon several hand towels, already dampened, floated out to them and into Jace's waiting hands.

 “Impressive,” Gideon commented, taking the towel Jace offered him. “Your... what did you call it? Telekinesis? It's really improved since I met you.”

 Jace hummed thoughtfully. “Being with the Gatewatch has pushed me to practice skills I never needed much before.”

 “Is that a good thing, or...?”

 Jace laughed lightly, tossing his towel at the laundry bin and missing completely. “Not really good or bad, just one of many changes to my life these days.”

 Gideon moved up to the head of the bed and began pulling the covers aside. “Isn't change often a good thing though? Surely you-” he stopped, noticing how Jace winced when he tried to move up beside him. He was back at his side instantly, and gently lifted them both under the covers, bringing Jace to lay on top of him.

 “Is that better? How are you feeling?”

 “I'm fine.” At Gideon's doubtful look, Jace said, “No really, I'm fine. I'm not in pain, just a bit sore. My muscles feel a bit stiff, that's all.”

 Gideon hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. “Reading a book can't prepare you for everything, huh?”

 “Actually you'd be surprised,” Jace countered. “People write books about nearly everything, including sex. I'm sure I could find one about what muscles various motions use, and exorcises to help people do different positions, and... uh...” Jace's mind finally caught up to his mouth and he began to flush. “Not that I mean, er, not that I _don't_ mean...”

 Gideon laughed heartily, and Jace turned his face to bury it in his chest. “It's alright, I understand. I think I do, at least. Did you enjoy yourself?”

 Jace didn't say anything, but nodded against his chest.

 “Is this something you'd like to do again?”

 Another nod, more confident.

 “Next time, would you rather I was the one receiving?”

 “Is that okay?” Jace finally looked up. “I didn't mind it, honestly. But is that something you'd like too?”

 Gideon nodded, bringing his hand up to comb through Jace's hair. “I've tried both ways, giving and receiving, and I like both. I'm fine with whatever you want to try.”

 “I appreciate your consideration, but you're talking to me like I've never had sex before.”

 “Reading about it in a book doesn't count.”

 “I know that.” Jace huffed and closed his eyes, adjusting himself into a more comfortable sleeping position. “My lack of experience sleeping with men does not mean a complete lack of any sexual experience.”

 Gideon closed his eyes as well, continuing to stroke Jace's hair softly. “Perhaps you'll write a book too?”

 Jace snorted, but allowed himself to relax, slowly drifting off to sleep in the warmth of Gideon's embrace.

 


End file.
